Rare Humbug
Description The Rare Humbug is the second rarethereal monster, being introduced on May 13th 2016. Unlike its common counterpart, the Rare Humbug is XXXXXX. The Rare Humbug is very expensive, as it can be bought for 1,500 Gems in the Shop. Song Audio sample: The Rare Humbug plays the same tune as its counterpart the Humbug. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Humbug is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Earth Island Like its normal counterpart, the Rare Humbug can be bred using a combination of an Quarrister monster and a three-element monster, which is only possible on the Earth Island. Possible combinations: * + Quarrister and Pompom * + Quarrister and Reedling * + Quarrister and Clamble * + Quarrister and Thumpies Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Humbug. It is assumed that the Rare Humbug's chances of breeding are less than the common Humbug's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare Quarrister and Rare 3-element. Breeding on Ethereal Island On Ethereal Island, breeding a Humbug with any other monster can result in a Rare Humbug instead of regular Humbug. A two-element Ethereal is a more likely outcome than the Rare Humbug. Once a Rare Humbug is available, breeding it with a regular Humbug to get more Rare Humbugs will avoid getting two element Ethereals in the way. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Humbug.png|Humbug|link=Humbug|linktext=Humbug Pipes of Cicado.png|Pipes of Cicado|link=Pipes of Cicado|linktext=Pipes of Cicado Trumplite.png|Trumplite|link=Trumplite|linktext=Trumplite Yum Yum Tree.png|Yum Yum Tree|link=Yum Yum Tree|linktext=Yum Yum Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Humbug *Pipes of Cicado *Trumplite *Yum Yum Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes *The Rare Ethereal Monsters are nicknamed "Raretherals". *Currently, it is not available from the StarShop. *A Rare Humbug cannot be bred with a Humbug on Earth Island, although they can on Ethereal Island.